love always there
by uchiha Ellen
Summary: di saat seorang haruno sakura mulai merasakan cinta, dia harus merelakan cintanya itu untuk sahabatnya yang selalu bersamanya sejak kecil apakah yang harus di lakukan haruno sakura haruska ia mementingkan egonya atau sahabat baiknya?
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer : tokoh milik mashashi kishimoto cuman pinjam karakternya aja

rate : T

warning : typo,gaje,OOC dan segala macam kekurangan yang terkandung di dalamnya

_**apa yang harus kulakukan di saat aku mencintai seorang pria dan ternyata sahabatku sejak kecil juga mencintainya,di saat pria itu menyatakan perasaan cintanya padaku haruskah aku menerimanya dan menyakiti perasaan sahabatku atau haruska aku menolaknya dan menyakiti hatiku sendiri? sedangkan di sampingku ada seorang pria yang selalu setia menemaniku dan mencintaiku dengan tulus yang tak tega ku sakiti hatinya**_

LOVE ALWAYS THERE

pagi yang cukup sial kualami hari ini, yah bisa di bilang begitu, pagi ini hujan cukup keras melanda jepang dan langit tak henti-hentinya membasahi setiap jalanan yang ada di kota konoha, jepang ini,yah memang saat ini adalah musim hujan, dan aku paling benci namanya musim hujan, perkenalkan namaku haruno sakura, umur 17 tahun dan berstatus sebagai pelajar di SMA Konoha jepang, yap sekolah elit yang berada di jepang ayahku adalah seorang pemilik kedai ramen dan ibuku hanya seorang ibu rumah tangga biasa, aku bisa masuk sekolah elit ini karena beasiswa yang kudapatkan ketika aku duduk di SMP

**"hey sakura kenapa baju kamu basah?"**

tanya seorang wanita cantik berambut pirang pucat yang suaranya tak asing lagi di telingaku perkenalkan dia yamanaka ino, dia sahabatku sejak kecil kami selalu bermain bersama walau kata orang kami itu bagaikan langit dan bumi ayahku hanya seorang pemilik kedai ramne biasa sedangkan ayah ino adalah seorang mentri yang berkedudukan cukup tinggi di konoha,walaupun derajat kami berbeda ino tetap mau bermain bersamaku sampai sekarang

**"ano... tadi aku lupa bawa payung dan dari pada terlambat pergi sekolah lebih baik aku kehujanan" **

jawabku pada ino, aku ini orangnya paling enggak mau namanya menyia-nyiakan waktuku untuk bersenang-senang aku lebih baik memakai waktuku untuk belajar dan bekerja karena kapan lagi aku akan dapat bersekolah dengan beasiswa seperti ini

**"yah ampun..., ini pakai bajuku akau selalu bawa baju cadangan dan ku simpan di loker"**jawab ino sambil melemparkan seragam sekolah kepadaku yang langsung kutangkap dengan sigap

**"thanks aku ke toilet dulu bye..."** teriak ku pada ino sambil berlari melewati deretan koridor-koridor sekolah menuju toilet sekolah meninggalkan ino yang tengah berdiri terdiam melihatku.

pelajaranpun telah tiba hari ini kakashi-sensei yang mengajar guru matematika di sekolah kami namun sebelum mengajar terlebih dulu kakashi senpai mengenalkan murid baru namanya uchiha sasuke pindahan dari amerika, melihat marganya saja pasti sudah dikenal siapa di jepang ini yang tidak mengenal marga uchiha, setiap marga uchiha pasti ada kaitannya dengan uchiha corp salah satu perusahaan terbesar di dunia dan nomor 1 di jepang

"nah anak-anak sebelum kita belajar saya persilahkan sasuke untuk duduk di..."

kakashi-sensei terlihat sedang mencarikan bangku yang cocok untuk di duduki oleh uchiha sasuke dan seandainya ino melihat eksperesi semua wanita disini yang berharap-harap cemas agar sih idola baru ini duduk di sebelahya, oh iya sekedar informasi aku tidak sekelas deng ino, ino di kelas 12.2 sedangkan aku 12.1

**"Sakura... kamu duduk di samping sakura"**

kata kakashi-sensei sambil menunjuk ke arahku, aku... bagaimana bisa aku duduk di samping sih idola baru ini hmm... terlihat semua mata para perempuan di kelas ini seolah-olah berkata "Awas kau kalo merebut sasuke akan ku binasakan kau" ihh melihatnya saja bulu kudukku sudah merinding sasuke berjalan kearahku dan duduk di sampingku

"dasar dingin menyapakupun tidak sama sekali menyebalkan" kataku dalam hati haruska aku yang menyapaya dulu ah dasar pria menyebalkan baru saja aku ingin menyapanya dia sudah melarangku untuk berbicara katanya

**"sudah jangan banyak bicara aku sudah tau namamu dan kamu sudah tau namaku"** katanya dengan nada datar dasar pria judes

waktu pulang telah tiba oh thanks god akhirnya aku bisa terbebas dari pria dingin yang selalu saja ada di samping tempat dudukku hmm menyebalkan sekali

**"sakura"** panggil sahabatku ino

**"sakura,kamu tau anak baru di kelas kamu?"** tanya ino padaku dengan antusias

**"iya,dia satu bangku dengan ku"** jawabku pada ino yang langsung di sambut dengan teriakan ino yang mampu memecahkan kaca jendela,

langsung saja ku tutp mulutnya dengan menggunakan tanganku

**"Ssshhh... berisik"** ujarku padanya yang hanya di balas anggukan olehnya

**"memangnya ada apa kamu tanya dia?"** tanyaku lagi keherana padanya yang tampak baru mendapatkan harta karun berharga

**"mmm... tidak ,apakah kamu menyukainya?"**

**"TIDAK"**

jawabku syok seperti aku di lempari batu bertubi-tubi oleh ino haa mana mungkin aku menyukai pantat ayam itu lihat saja rambutnya persis bokong ayah ihh.. namun sepertinya ino tampak senang dengan reasksiku

**"baiklah byeeee" **

jawab ino dengan riang lalu pergi meninggalkanku yang tengah kebingungan sendiri dengan sikapnya

**"ada apa denganya?" **

pikirku dasar aneh anak itu oh tidak ternyata sudah jam 3.20 aku terlambat padahal aku harus membantu ayah di kedai dengan secepat kilat aku berlari di menuju rumah berharap tidak di marah dan ternyata yang aku dapat adalah telingaku menjadi merah karena mendengar omelan dari kaa-san ku yang hanya di balas senyum mengejek dari tou-san ku maklum tou-san ku agak jahil dikit bukan dikit sih tapi banyak banget setiap selesai di marahi kaa-san ku, tou-san selalu saja berkata

**"sabar sakura, lumayan kamu dapat nasehat "** kata tou-san ku dengan cengiran jahilnya kepadaku

**"iya, tou-san aku pergi ke kedai menjaga dulu"**

balasku pada tou-san ku ketika selesai di beri nasehat oleh kaa-san ku dari pada aku harus tinggal dan melihat ekspresi tou-san yang nyengir lihat aku di tertawai seperti itu

di kedai seperti biasanya aku melayani pelanggan yang memesan ramen terkadang ada juga pelanggan yang jahil dengan menggodaku ketika menjaga kedai huu menyebalkan hari ini aku di suruh kaa-san dan tou-san untuk menjaga kedai karena mereka ada urusan di luar

tak terasa waktu sudah menunjukaan jam 10.30 itu berarti aku harus menutup kedai ini ketika aku ingin menutup pintu kedai tiba-tiba ada suara yang menginstrupsi ku untuk berhenti menutup tokoh dulu

**"TUNGGU Sakura-chan jangan di tutup dulu" **

terdengar teriakan dari jauh yang melarangku untuk menutup pinti terlebih dahulu yah siapa lagi kalo bukan pelanggan setia kedai tou-san ku ini uzumaki naruto penggemar ramen sejati dia selalu saja datang sendiri ketika jam makan siang ataupun ketika kedai ini akan tutup naun hari ini ada yang aneh dia tidak datang sendiri melainkan berdua dengan seorang pemuda yang tampakya kau kenal bukanka itu... si pantat ayam.

"**sakura-chan jangan di tutup dulu aku ingin mengajak temanku makan ramen di sini"**

sapa naruto padaku sedangkan aku masih diam mematung melihat sasuke yang datang bersama naruto

**"sakura-chan"** panggil naruto menyadarkanku dari lamunan ku

**"ah iya naruto maaf kedainya sudah tutup**"

**"tapi aku ingin maka ramen"** ungkap naruto dengan muka memelas

**"sudalah dobe kalo sudah tutup"** kata sasuke

**"oke teme kita pulang saja"** kata naruto pada sasuke dengan tampang sedih

**"tunggu..."** panggilku **"di rumahku masih ada bahan membuat ramen kalian makan saja di rumah ku"**

**"benarka sakura-chan baiklah..."** jawab naruto degan antusias

kami bertiga pun duduk di meja makan rumahku walaupun sederhana tetap nyaman untuk ku dan keluargaku tempati makan selesai makan kami bertiga duduk di sofa ruang tamu, begitu kenyangnya naruto sampai dia ketiduran di sofa yang membuat aku dan sasuke si pantat ayam duduk terdiam dalam keadaan sadar dan canggung tentunya karena suasana canggung itulah aku aku pamit meninglkan sasuke dan naruto yang tertidur lelap di sofa ruang tamuku memang tidak sopan hmmm saat aku mencuci pirig bekas makan kami bertiga tba-tiba sebuah tangan menyentuh pundakku

**"KYaaaa"** teriakku panik

ternyata itu sasuke tunggu dulu apa yang di lakukanya di dapur dan kami cuma berdua kenapa aku jadi canggung begini biasanya tidak begini, tiba-tiba sasuke maju mendekatiku apa yang mau dia lakukan menciumku oh Tuhan kenapa hatiku jadi berdebar begini akupun menutup mata tapi tunggu

**satu****..**

**dua****..**

**tiga****..**

**empat ****..**

**lima****..**

kenapa dia tidak menciumku

**"apa yang kamu lakukan?" **

oh Tuhan ternyata dia cuman ingin mengambil piring yang habis ku bersihkan tunggu dulu habis ku bersihkan

**"A... apa yang kamu lakukan"** jawabku gagap

sejak kapan aku menjadi gagap seperti ini

**"membantu mu"** jawabnya datar

tidak kusangka pria dingin ini baik juga kubiarkan sasuke membantuku tapi kenapa hatiku selalu berdebar tiap di ada di dekatku ah sudalah hampir setengah jam kami membersikan dapur hingga selesai kami pun kembali duduk di sofa ruang tamuku

**"dobe... bangun baka ayo pulang"** kata sasuke berusaha membangunkan naruto dari tidurnya

**"hoaam ada apa teme?"** tanya naruto masih setengah tertidur

**"bangun baka sudah malam"** desak sasuke

**"ia, sakura-chan kami pergi dulu"** kata naruto lalu berpamitan

aku mengantar sasuke da naruto sampai pintu depan rumahku

**"kami pergi dulu yah sakura-chan bye"** ucap naruto lalu berjalan duluan sebelum sasuke

**"iya"** balasku

**"aku pulang dulu sakura"** sapa sasuke dan

**-Cup- **

sebuah ciuman di kening ku lalu sasuke berjalan dengan santainya apa sebuah kecupan tanpa sadar aku mematung menerima kecupan itu

_bersambung_

_**Hay maaf jika fanficnya jelek masih baru **_

_**Masih banyak kekurangan sih **_

_**Mohon maaf bila jelek dan kurang bagus minta saran dan pendapatnya yah…..**_

_**Review please **_


	2. Chapter 2

Love Always there

Disclaimer : karakter milik masashi kishimoto

Rate : T

Warning : cerita gaje,Typo dll

di saat seorang haruno Sakura mulai merasakan cinta, dia dipaksa merelakan cintanya itu untuk sahabatnya yang selalu bersamanya sejak kecil,apakah yang harus di lakukan oleh seorang haruno Sakura,haruska ia mementingkan egonya atau sahabat baiknya?

Love Always There

seorang pria berjalan kearah ku dengan baju putih melewati jalan setapak yang di penuhi rumput segar serta bermacam-macam jenis bunga menghiasi setia sisi jalan teresebut, matanya yang mampu menghipnotis setiap wanita terus menatapku dengan lembutperlahan-lahan dia mendekatiku, tangannya yang halus mengengam tangan ku, bibirnya yang lembut menyentuh punggung tanganku, perlahan ia mengelus pipihku dan terus menatapku dengan lembut, jarak di antara kami semakin menipis, apa yang terjadi kenapa jantung ku berdetak kencang? Apakah ia akan…. Perlahan saat jarak antara kami semakin menipis aku menutup mata ku dan

TRIIINGGGGGGG

TRRRIINGGGGGG

Suara alaram membangunkanku dari mimpi indah, Tapi Tunggu mimpi apa aku tadi? Ahhhh itu.. itu mustahil, aku memimpikan sih pantat ayam itu ahhh dan mimpi apa aku "OH GOD I'M GOING CRAZY" kataku engan suara yang cukup keras sehingga mendapatkan omelan dari kaa-san tentang tatakrama seorang gadis dan blablablablabl

Hmmm apa yang terjadi padaku tadi pagi ? apakah itu efek samping dari yang Sasuke lakukan kemarin ,ketika ahh jangan pikirkan Sakura jangan kini pertanyaan itu yang muncul di benakku sekarang sambil duduk di kursi taman sekolah dan berusaha untuk menjawab semua pertanyaan yang terus melintas di otak ku sampai "jangan berpikir macam-macam"suara baritone yang sudah tak asing lagi bagiku memecahkan konsentrasiku "sejak kapan aku berpikir macam-macam"jawabku kesal memangnya siapa yang berpikir macam-macam "itu mukamu merah begitu" ahhhhh memang mukaku merah begitu "baka" katanya lagi lalu pergi tanpa satupun mendengar apa yang kuatakan.

"Sakura-chan" teriak sahabat kecilku, yamanaka Ino "ada apa Ino?" jawabku "kamu sekelas dengan Sasuke kan?" tanyanya antusias yang hanya mendapat jawaban anggukan malas dari ku "kyyaaaaaa serius?" teriaknya kegirangan,sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya? "iya" dan all hasil Ino tertawa tidak jelas "apa?" tanyanya saat melihat ekspresiku wajahku menatapnya "Tidak"jawabku singkat "Sakura-chan sebentar temani aku yahh" ajak Ino memelas dengan manjanya kebiasaannya ketika ingin meminta sesuatu "memang mau ke mana?"tanyaku "shopping"jawabnya riang "baiklah"

Setelah menghabiskan 4 jam lebih menemani Ino berbelanja di mall yang mewah yang menjadi aktivitas rutin Ino tiap minggu ,aku terpaksa harus pulang karena harus membantu kaa-san di tokoh

Tanpa sadar ponsel HP ku berbunyi dengan nomor yang tidak ku ketahui milik siapa menelphone ku akan kah aku harus mengangkatnya atau tidak usah mungkin saja itu seorang pembunuh atau peenculik gadis-gadis remaja, sekrang banyak penculikan memalu telephone, apakah aku harus mengangkatnya? Setelah lama berpikir akhirnya dering ponsel berhenti namun ad pesan masuk dari no tersebut

From : 1234xxxxxxx

Baka!

Angkat telphonenya

U.S

U.S ?Siapa orang ini seenaknya saja bilang aku bodoh! Tidak lama kemudian telephoneku berdering lagi dari orang tersebut, degan terpaksa aku harus mengangkatnya

"BAKA kenapa tidak mengangkat telphonenya tadi"

Siapa orang ini dari suaranya seperti…

"UCHIHA SASUKE" teriakku di telephone,"Tidak usah menjerit begitu" jawabnya santai "Ada apa menelphone ku?" Tanya ku dengan nada jengkel "kau ingat kita setim untuk perjalanan ke desa Konoha dalam rangka acara sekolah tiap tahunnya" oh iya acara tahunan sekolah tiap tahunnyaa selalu menyebar siswa kls 2 untuk ke desa-desa dan meraskan rasanya hidup di sebuah pedesaan, sialnya aku setim dengan pantat ayam ini serta Sai dan Karin "oh iya ada apa?" jawabku " besok kita berangkat jam 10 , jadwalnya di undur" jawabnya dengan nada sedingin es itu "baiklah" jawabku ketus yang langsung di jawab dengan nada sabung dimatikan oleh Sasuke, haaa dasar tidak sopan langsung mematikan telephone begitu saja.

Hmmm hari keberangkatan telah tiba yang lain mana? Kenapa cuman pantat ayam ini yang ada di sini "SASUKE-KUN" teriak seorang gadis berambut merah dari belakang ku, siapa lagi kalo bukan uzumaki Karin, gadis yang tergila-gila terhadap Sasuke, memang apa sih hebatnya sih pantat ayam ini? "ayo berangkat" kata Sai yang tiba-tiba muncul entah dari mana, kami pun berangkat ke desa Konoha aku duduk bersama Karin dan Sasuke bersama Sai, selama perjalanan aku di buat pusing dengan tingkah Karin yang selalu menceritakan tentang Sasuke-Sasuke dan Sasuke lagi.

Setelah kurang lebih 3 jam perjalanan akhirnya kami tiba di desa Konoha,Suasanan di sana cukup damai, kami disambut cukup meriah di sini,. Semua penduduk beramai-ramai mendatangi tempat kami tinggal dan memberi kami beberapa hasil kebunnya,Rumah yang kami tinggali cukup sederhana dengan pemandangan pinggir pantai di belakang rumah hmm suasana yang cukup damai dan tenang,malam telah tiba saatnya untuk makan malam hari ini tugas ku dan sih pantat ayam itu untuk memasak, hari ini aku akan membuat sup untuk kita berempat," eh tomatnya sudah cukup" teriak ku pada Sasuke yang memasukkan tomat yang sudah melebihi takaran mustinya "biar yang penting enak, jika banyak tomat"dasar Sasuke memang di pikir kita semua ini suka tomat "jika kamu sua kenapa kamu tidak buat sendiri" sindirku pada Sasuke setelah kurang lebih 10 menit berdebat dengan Sasuke akhirnya ia mau mengalah dan kami tidak berakhir dengan memakan sup tomat yang kelewatan tomatnya itu, setelah makan malam Karin dan Sai kembali ke kamar lebih dulu sedangkan aku dn Sasuke harus membersihkan piring sisa makan kami, kecanggungan terjadi antar aku dan Sasuke, pasalnya hanya kami berdua yang ada di dapur " aku seleSai" teriak ku yang membuat Sasuke berbalik "ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke bingung melihatku berteriak "mmhh tugas ku seleSai pergi tidur dulu" jawabku riang langsung meninggalkan Sasuke sendiri di dapur namun sebelum kakiku melangka meninggalkan dapur Sasuke menarik tanganku kami saling berhadapan, ia mulai mendekatkan wajahnya kearah ku,ini seperti mimpiku secara reflek aku menutup mataku dan…

**TBC**

**Maaf lama updatenya karena suatu hal yang harus di lakukan**

**ini aku lanjut chap 2, maaf bila kurang memuaskan dan Gaje banget heheheh baru pemula **

**cerita ini hasil pemikiran ku sendiri, bila ada kesamaan itu berarti enggak di sengaja**

**Balas review**

Uchiha Ratih : iya, enggak menyakitkan kok kritiknya, justru membantu banget mudah-mudahan kali ini enggak banyak kesalah lagi

Hanna hoshiko : hehehe maaf itu baru belajar menulis jadi cmn inisiatif sendiri aja di bold

Qori hidarikikino : iya ini udah di lanjutkan

Zielavienaz96 : iya makasih udah suka fanfictnya

Ika desu : siipp ika desu, ini di lanjutkan mi

Untuk chap 3 nanti aku usahain kasih cepat selesai

Enjoyed


End file.
